1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a packing device suitable for application to protect a toner cartridge stored in a cardboard box from external impact during storage and transportation of the toner cartridge, for example.
2. Description of Related Art
There has heretofore been proposed a technique to store a toner cartridge, as a packing target object (content), in a packing box with cushioning materials fitted at both ends of the toner cartridge in a longitudinal direction, thereby reducing the impact applied on the toner cartridge when the packing box is dropped (see, for example, Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 11-301741).